guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Til Death Do Us Part...
Overview Summary #Speak with Princess Zola in Resplendent Makuun. #Defeat three of Princess Zola's suitors. You have 3...0 remaining. #Return to Princess Zola and inform her that she is now free from her suitors. #See Emissary of King Thorn of Kryta for your reward. Obtained from :Emissary of King Thorn of Kryta in Kamadan, Jewel of Istan Reward :*5,000 XP :*1,000 :*50 Trick-or-Treat Bags Dialogue :"Hello, or "ahai," as they say in these parts. I am His Royal Greatness King Thorn's royal ambassador to the Elonian people. The king was quite fond of Elona's many beauties before his untimely death, especially the beauty of its women. He longs to travel freely through the mortal realm, so that he may spend more time abroad, spreading that special kind of joy only he can give. The members of his royal court back in Kryta are working on a ceremony to break the seals between the mortal world and the realm of our beloved King Thorn. Can you imagine enjoying the benevolence and majesty of King Thorn year-round? It will be just like the old days, though preferably with less regicide..." :"I have agreed to do my part to aid in this ceremony. The first task I must accomplish is locating the spirit of the great king's fifth wife, who hailed from Vabbi. It's probably better you don't ask what happened to the first four, or the last three, for that matter, and just rest assured that this one was always his favorite! A king cannot return to the mortal realm without an adoring queen to stand by his side, so be a good little mortal, find his beloved and instruct her to return to Kryta for the ceremony. Oh, best to not mention being burned alive. It was something of a point of contention in their relationship." ::Accept: "I might as well add spectral matchmaker to my already absurd resume." ::Reject: "Somehow I think that is one relationship that shouldn't be rekindled." Intermediate dialogue 1 (Zola) :Zola: "Hello traveler. What brings you to these parts?" :Player character: "You, actually. I've been sent to request your appearance at an important event." :Zola: "Me? It's been many, many years since anyone has sought me." :Zola: "In my prime, I was called the most beautiful princess in all of Vabbi, if not the entire world." :Zola: "Men wanted me, women wanted to be me. But that was long ago. Before I met... him." :Player character: "Him? Ar you speaking of King Thorn? That's actually why I'm here." :Zola: "It is. Well isn't that... interesting." :Zola: "And what does my.. err.. beloved husband want with me?" :Player character: "His loyal subjects plan on releasing him from his realm so he may return to the mortal world permanently. They feel your presence will act as a beacon for his soul." :Zola: "I see. Well, that is certainly something I wouldn't want to miss. Unfortunately, there are those who wish to prevent me from leaving this land." :Zola: "When I left for Kryta to marry King Thorn, I broke the hearts of many local noblemen. Their souls now remain here, sworn to prevent me from ever leaving them again." :Zola: "If you would be a dear and help these souls find their way out of the mortal realm and out of my business, I would be happy to travel to Kryta with haste." :Player character: "I am happy to help you." :Zola: "Yes, people generally are. There are numerous former suitors scattered throughout the area. Dealing with 3 of them should be enough to allow me to escape their grasp and return to Kryta. Go now! We don't want to leave my beloved waiting!" Intermediate dialogue 2 (Zola) :Zola: "Very good! I can see why my deranged, good-for-nothing ex-husband has you running around as his little errand monkey." :Zola: "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to head to Kryta." :Zola: "If that screwy, delinquent husband of mine is coming back as a mortal, I want to be the first in line to send him right back into Grenth's waiting arms!" Reward dialogue :"Oh yes, I was expecting the queen to be... surprised by our request. Don't you worry I'm sure the trip to Kryta will give her time to cool off. Once she sees her beloved husband's regal visage I'm sure it will light the fire of love in her heart once more." Follow up :Open the Flood Gates of Death Walkthrough Enter Resplendent Makuun from Honur Hill and walk to the Palace of Bokka. After conversing with Zola's spirit, numerous Suitors and accompanying undead will spawn around the palace. The easiest 3 to reach are: # Outside the entrance to Bokka Amphitheatre, to the south. # Just inside the palace entrance, to the west. # East of the portal to Honur Hill. Only the Suitor must be defeated to update the quest. After killing them, return to Zola for a short dialogue to complete the quest. Category:Halloween quests